Strider Hiryu VS Wolverine
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Wolverine finished an easy mission, slammed his foe and walked to the X-Man base to meet the other team members such as Jean Gray, Cyclops, and Professor X. When he came into the room he saw someone with brown hair, big sword, and purple-red suit fighting Jean Gray and Cyclops while he saw Professor X's dead body, before Wolverine even understood what happening the man killed Jean and Cyclops and looked at Logan. Wolverine: Hey you what do you think you're doing! Strider: My name Strider Hiryu and you are the next one to die. Then the two dashed forward and clashed Wolverine advances towards Strider ready to rip his suit and the flesh beneath it. However Strider dodges it as a reflex and uses his soeed to move away from him. Wolverine slashes a pillar of the house. Strider Hiryu ran towards Wolverine and punched his face and angled his sword for Logan's torso. James Logan whirled just out range, throwing a kick. Strider swerved aside and attempted to throw his blade like a boomerang but Wolverine deflected it back to Strider and knocked him on the floor, but was caught in the jaw by the blades from Logan's hand before he could even seeing that. The mercenary followed up with a heavy punch to the gut that sent the X-men member across the floor. Strider quickly found his stance, crouching low and just out of range. Logan was shockingly fast for his size. Strider ran again and dashed towards Wolverine, fired at him a fireball by using fire-trick, the fireball knocked Wolverine on the floor and allowed Strider to slash through him with his blade but Logan used his healing factor and head shot Strider five times until he kicked him upwards and slashed him downwards. As Logan began to approach, the fighter fired multiple fire balls at his foe but Wolverine dodged from it all with ease, when he did got injured he healed himself and kicked Strider's stomach and then smacked his head. Surprisingly, the mercenary did not slow as the energy struck him, but followed through with a kick to the chest. Once more, Strider was rolling backwards. Logan spun behind Strider, using his claws to catch the man’s throat and choke him. The the A-Class Strider bucked and kicked backwards, but his strikes could not even ctach Logan who was very, very fast.. Wolverine again used his healing factor when Strider used an electric attack. Strider continued to throw hard elbows back into the his foe's ribs. He jerked forward, desperately trying to pull free as his lungs began to burn. Wolverine snarled from the effort of holding his enemy in place. James Logan was twisting and writhing in a wild fashion, making him nearly impossible to restrain. Out of nowhere, Wolverine shifted his weight and shoved Strider. Using Hiryu's body like a battering ram he slammed the warrior into the far wall. Strider used his medical attack and slammed Logan into the floor. The Fighter swung his neck backwards, slamming hard Logan's face. He swung his sword, throwing his foe up in the air. As he used the Varja attack, Logan got knocked to the floor. Strider used a ground trick, which again slammed Wolverine, as Strider ran at him, Wolverine dodged and managed to garb him, he grabbed Strider's neck, and started to rip it apart! Then his chest, legs, and head. Wolverine said: "This is for Jean, Charles, and Scott". Category:Dipay17 Category:'Marvel VS Strider' themed DBXs Category:Badasses Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs